


Sztuczka

by Croyance



Series: 100 drabbli w 100 dni [96]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 100 drabbli w 100 dni, Croy szaleje, Drabble, Humor, M/M, Multi, Wszystki przez RCS
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-13
Updated: 2016-10-13
Packaged: 2018-08-22 04:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8273699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Croyance/pseuds/Croyance
Summary: W życiu trzeba mieć kilka sztuczek w zanadrzuPrompt 94. "Sztuczka"Część pierwsza "Kabel"Część druga "Ryzyko"





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RCS (RadioactiveCs)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadioactiveCs/gifts).



Balthazar v.2 wpatrywał się w Sama z niedowierzaniem. Jak on mógł się wydostać, plus jak udało mu się zniewolić jego? Może gdyby tu młodsza wersja...  
– I co z nim w końcu zrobimy? – Drugi Balthazar wszedł do salonu i nagle zamilkł na niespodziewany widok.  
– Hmm, właśnie się zastanawiam. Mam kilka kreatywnych pomysłów, kilka niewykorzystanych sztuczek... – przyznał Sam, wstając.  
Doszedł do pogrążonego w szoku Balthazara i musnął dłonią jego policzek.  
– Ale chyba zacznę od ciebie.  
Pochylił się i pocałował go, a anioł chwilę później odpowiedział na ten gest. Jeśli to była jedna ze sztuczek, to nie chciał by się ona kończyła.


End file.
